heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of mayors of Gotham City
This page lists all of the known mayors of Gotham City in DC Comics. Known Mayors of Gotham City Mayors in the comic books Several mayors of Gotham City have appeared in the comic book series that collectively form the "Batman Family" of titles: * The first Mayor of Gotham seen in the comics was unnamed, but drawn to look like New York Mayor Fiorello H. LaGuardia (Batman #12 and Detective Comics #68). * Bruce Wayne was the Mayor of Gotham City for a week.Detective Comics #179; "Mayor Bruce Wayne!" from Jan 1952 * Mayor Hayes (first name unknown) - Mayor Hayes was introduced in Batman #207 (Dec. 1968). * Mayor Theodore Cobblepot - The great-grandfather of Penguin. His tenure of office is the longest ever. He is mentioned in Gotham Underground #9 (August 2008). * Mayor Thorndike (first name unknown) - He appears in the flashbacks from the "Made of Wood" storyline (Detective Comics #784-786). He was killed by the original Made of Wood Killer on July 17, 1948. * Mayor Wilson Klass - Mayor during Batman's early years. First appeared in the "Prey" storyline from Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight. Presumably the mayor during Frank Miller's Batman Year One.http://therealbatmanchronoproject.blogspot.com/2009/08/batman-year-one-era.html * Mayor Hamilton Hill — A corrupt politician elected mayor thanks to the machinations of Rupert Thorne. He became mayor in Detective Comics #511 (February 1982). During his early time in office, he assisted Rupert Thorne's attempts to identify and defeat Batman, principally by firing Police Commissioner (and Batman ally) James Gordon and replacing him with one of Thorne's cronies Peter Pauling. After Thorne was defeated, Hill re-instated Gordon, but spent the rest of his time in office trying to shift the blame for the state of Gotham onto Gordon's shoulders. Hill last appeared in Batman #381 (March 1985) in the Pre-Crisis DC universe. :* Lloyd Bochner provides the voice of Mayor Hamiltin Hill in Batman: The Animated Series. In Batman Beyond, there is a high school named after him. :* Hamilton Hill was unnamed in Batman Returns played by Michael Murphy. :* Hamilton Hill is the new mayor of Gotham City at the start of Season 5 of The Batman voiced by Lex Lang. In a diversion from the comics and B:TAS, this version of Hill is an African-American. :* Hamilton Hill briefly appears in the Young Justice episode "Alpha Male" voiced by Corey Burton. he and several friends are shown on a hunting trip in India. After accidentally stumbling upon scientific equipment built by the Brain, Hill and the others are shot by Monsieur Mallah. A headline in a Gotham newspaper later reveals that Hill survived, albeit with serious injuries. * Mayor Skowcroft (first name unknown) - He first appeared in Swamp Thing #53 (October 1986), trying to prevent panic when the city was under attack by Swamp Thing, due to Abby Holland's arrest for bestiality. He was eventually persuaded by Batman to release Abby, on the grounds that a definition of bestiality that included non-human intelligent humanoids would include a great number of superhero relationships. * Mayor Julius Lieberman - He plays a significant role in Batman versus Predator #1 (1991) and also appears in Batman: Run, Riddler, Run #1-3 and Justice Society of America (vol. 2) #1. * Mayor Armand Krol — Krol first appeared in Detective Comics #647 (August 1992). Like Hamilton Hill, he did not like Commissioner Gordon. Krol also disliked Batman until the "Knightfall" series, during which Batman saved his life. After this he turned increasingly to Batman, rather than Gotham's police, to tackle crime in the city. He demoted James Gordon and replaced him as Commissioner with Gordon's wife, Sarah Essen-Gordon. After years of self-serving incompetence, Krol lost an election against Marion Grange (Shadow of the Bat #46, January 1996). During the "lame duck" period of his Mayoralty, Gotham finally descended into complete anarchy after Ra's al Ghul unleashed the "Clench" virus, during the "Contagion" story arc. Krol himself died of the virus during its second release, in the "Legacy" story arc (Detective Comics #699, July 1996). * Mayor Marion Grange — Formerly a District Attorney, Grange was elected after winning Batman's endorsement. Grange was sworn-in early by the state Governor in the midst of the crisis caused by the Clench virus and Krol's inept handling of matters. Her first act as mayor was to forcibly eject Krol from the mayor's office, and her second was to re-appoint James Gordon as Police Commissioner (Robin #28, April 1996). She remained mayor until Gotham was devastated by an earthquake in the "No Man's Land" story arc, during which she failed to prevent the federal government from cutting off Gotham. Agents of Nick Scratch assassinated her shortly afterwards. :* Mayor Marion Grange appeared as a male in The Batman voiced by Adam West (who played Batman in the first television series). :* The male version of Marion Grange was featured in the Beware the Batman episode "Broken". He was seen as a District Attorney. * Mayor Charles Chesterfield - Killed by a biological anomaly that removes fat cells from the human body.Gotham Knights #19 (August 2001) * Mayor Daniel Danforth Dickerson III — His term ran from the end of No Man’s Land through the early 2000s. A corrupt mayor, his term ended with his assassination at the hands of Joker in 2003's Gotham Central #12. * Mayor David Hull — His term ran through the mid-2000s. * An unnamed female mayor was mentioned in the pages of 52. Details of her tenure are largely unrevealed. * Mayor Sebastian Hady — Hady was introduced in Batman as an immensely corrupt and ruthless politician, and has publicly admitted to cheating on his wife. He was taken hostage by Azrael (Michael Lane) during the events of "Judgement on Gotham", but was rescued by Red Robin. He also tried to frame Commissioner Gordon for murder during the early days of Batman Incorporated, but Batman easily exposed the allegations as false. Alternate universes * While Thomas Wayne (the father of Bruce Wayne) was still living, the mayor of Gotham City is named Aubrey James. He is mentioned in Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #204 (June 2006). * A year after the "Infinite Crisis" storyline, a telephone conversation between Commissioner Gordon and the current mayor indicates a change in the mayoral office. Beyond a reference to the mayor as "she", the identity of the new mayor is unknown. * In the alternate future Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again, Mayor Giordano is mentioned as calling in military help. * In the alternate 1891 of Master of the Future, former Police Commissioner Tolliver is elected mayor after Batman captures Jack the Ripper and Tolliver takes credit. Tolliver is killed by Alexandre LeRoi and replaced in a special election by Gotham City Council member Thorne. Mayors in other media Besides the media appearances of some of the mayors listed above, some media appearances have their own Mayors of Gotham City: Television * The 1960s TV series Batman featured Mayor Linseed (played by Byron Keith). His name was a play on the name of New York City's then-mayor John Lindsay. The governor of "Gotham State" was Stonefellow (as opposed to Nelson Rockefeller who was governor of New York State during the same period). There was also a West River (as opposed to New York's East River), and "Bernie Park's Gallery" compared to the real Park Bernet Gallery. At one point in the series, the Penguin mounts a political challenge to Mayor Linseed, who turns in desperation to Batman for help. Batman agrees to run for mayor (with Linseed as his deputy) to prevent Penguin from winning the office. Batman defeats the Penguin which allows Linseed to retake his position. Film * The 1989 film Batman featured William Borg (played by Lee Wallace). * 1992's Batman Returns features an unnamed mayor, portrayed by Michael Murphy. Max Schreck attempts to unseat the mayor in a recall election, using the Penguin both to unleash chaos on the city and to run for the office as the mayor's challenger. Batman thwarts the Penguin's political campaign, and the incumbent presumably remains in office. * Batman Forever featured an unnamed mayor (played by George Wallace). * Gotham Knight featured a Mayor Manning who was assassinated by Deadshot. * The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises feature Anthony Garcia (played by Nestor Carbonell). In the first one, he is the mayor when the Joker hits Gotham. At one point, Garcia is almost assassinated when the Joker infiltrates Commissioner Loeb's funeral procession disguised as an honor guard member and fires a rifle at him (the mayor survives because Gordon notices the Joker in a split second and tackles the mayor to the ground just as the Joker pulls the trigger). Because of his efforts in both situations, Garcia promotes Gordon to succeed Gillian B. Loeb as police commissioner after Loeb was poisoned by a tainted liquor left by Joker (with the help of corrupt cops). After the death of Harvey Dent, he signs the controversial "Dent Act", giving Commissioner Gordon enough police power to arrest and detain every criminal in Gotham, making the city crime-free. Eight years later, in The Dark Knight Rises, Garcia is still in office and proposes to depose Gordon from the post of police commissioner because he feels that his efforts are not needed during a period of peacetime, unaware that Bane and his men are hiding in the sewers of the city. One of the last things he does in the movie is agree to Gordon's request to cover up a mass police search of the sewers for Bane (under the pretense of a training exercise). Garcia is one of the first victims of Bane's takeover of Gotham. He is attending a Gotham Rogues game with some of his aides when Bane sets off a bomb planted in his viewing box, also imploding the field by rigging the foundation's concrete with explosive charges. It is not said who succeeds Garcia after Bane is defeated. * In the two-part film Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Gotham City is run by an unnamed mayor (voiced by Richard Doyle) who makes his opinions over Batman's return as seen in first part. After the Mutant Leader had been apprehended by the police, the Mayor visits him and tries to make a peace deal with him. It didn't go well as the Mutant Leader killed the Mayor by ripping out part of his throat. Following the death of the Mayor, Deputy Mayor Stevenson (voiced by Frank Welker) is sworn in as the new Mayor of Gotham City. In the second part, Mayor Stevenson's opinion over Batman differs from the opinion of Governor Mahoney. Mayor Stevenson states that Commissioner Ellen Yindel will make the decision of how to act with Batman. Video games * In Batman: Arkham Asylum, there was a referenced to an unnamed Mayor of Gotham City who was referenced to have been held hostage by Joker before the start of the video game. * Batman: Arkham City features Quincy Sharp (voiced by Tom Kane) who was the former Warden of Arkham Asylum as seen in Batman: Arkham Asylum. He creates Arkham City one year after the Titan attacks at both Arkham Asylum and at City Hall, the former he took credit for stopping Joker's Titan plot. He was later deposed out of office and thrown into Arkham City due to an act of betrayal by Hugo Strange himself. Batman manages to save Quincy Sharp. References Mayors of Gotham City Gotham City Mayors of Gotham City Mayors of Gotham City Category:Lists